It all started with a Rainy Day
by nsynclvr125
Summary: I was just thinking of nothing when I wrote this. Cahpter 3 is not finished. I will update it asap. This is like a chain of love. So, please read it.
1. It all started with a Rainy Day

It all started with a Rainy Day: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!

Tea's P.O.V

It was a cold, rainy day. Tea was out in the rain, thinking, 'I should have brought an umbrella.' Just then she saw a car, a black car. 'Where have I seen that car before?' she thought to herself. Just then the car stopped right in front of her and a man's voice said, "Get in". When she got into the car, she saw Mokuba, and Seto Kaiba. "Hey Tea!" Mokuba said with a big smile on his face. "I saw you in the rain, so I told the driver to pick you up!" "I told you this was a bad idea." Seto snarled. "Thanks you guys." "Your welcome, but don't think it will happen again," Seto said. "Now where do you live?" The driver asked Tea. Tea told the driver her address, and they drove her home. They got to Tea's house at 6:30 P.M.

When Tea got home, she dried herself with a towel and went into her room, where she picked up her diary and wrote:

_Yes! Seto Kaiba finally noticed me!_ _I'm going to remember this for the rest of my life. I'm also happy because he talked to me! I just don't get why Kaiba even let Mokuba pick me up if he didn't like me. What was he writing on his hand when I told the driver where I lived? Could it have been my address? Well, I know I'll soon find out. See Ya Later! -Tea _

She closed her diary, put the lock on it, and went to sleep. The next day was pretty normal, but Tea kept on sneezing. Yugi even asked, "Tea, are you ok? You keep on sneezing." "I'm fine, Yugi. I just have a cold." "Ok, suit yourself." But something was wrong. But nobody knew what it really was (which was really the flu, and love).


	2. Rainy Day Chapter 2

It all started with a Rainy Day: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

Seto's P.O.V

The limo arrived at the Kaiba Mansion at 7:30 P.M. Seto rushed up to his room and went to his online journal. He typed in:

_My dear sweet Serenity, you don't know that I love you, but I hope you love me, too. When I get the chance, I will ask you to go to the prom with me, which will lead to marriage. Mokuba begged me to give Tea a ride home today as we saw her walking in the rain. I think she likes me. But no matter how much she loves me, I could only love you. _

_Love always- Seto Kaiba._

Then Mokuba yelled, "SETO!" Seto quickly rushed down to see what was wrong. "What is it now Mokuba?" "There is a spider in my shoe!" "Oh, for the love of Seren-. I mean. Oh, for the love of...Mokuba." Mokuba showed the biggest smile. "Jenkins!" Seto called out. "Yes, Master Kaiba?" "Remove this spider at once." "As you wish, Sir." "Good. Now Mokuba, don't scream like that, you'll give me a heart attack." "Oh really?" "Yeah." "Or are you just saying that so you can write to Serenity?" "I told you, I don't like Wheeler's sister." "Sure, deny it now, but later, you'll see that I was right." Seto patted his head, and walked off.

When Seto got to his room, the phone rang. Seto picked up the phone and said, "Hello?" "Hi Seto." 'Oh, great. It's Gardner' "What do you want?" "I just wanted to say thank you for- AAACHOO- picking me up." "You Welcome. Wait. How did you get my phone number?" "Um ah, Yugi...gave it...to me?" "Well, DON'T CALL ME **EVER** AGAIN!" Seto hung up the phone, and fell asleep.

He had a dream (not like Martin Luther King Juniors Dream) about him and Serenity and him getting married and their perfect life. If they had a son, they would name him Seto, Jr. And if it were a girl, they would name her Serenity. Seto woke up the next morning with the TV being too loud. He got out of bed very tired. Mokuba said, "Hey Seto, your computer was on last night. You WHERE writing to Serenity." "No I didn't Mokuba." "Ok."

The next day at school, Seto bumped into Serenity and Wheeler. "Watch where I'm going Wheeler." "Oh, yeah...well...watch where I'M going." "I've heard better comebacks than that from a Turkey Sandwich." Joey helped Serenity up and took her to class. She had most of her classes with Yugi. So that's why Joey took her to class all of the time.


	3. Rainy Day Chapter 3

It all started with a Rainy Day: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1 and 2

Serenity's P.O.V

When I got to class, I sat down in my seat, and copied down my homework. Yugi walked into the classroom and sat in his seat, which was right in front of mine. Just then, I had the strangest feeling. Was it love? A stomachache? Just then Mr. Cornwell passed back our tests. Yugi got an A as usual, but I got a D!

Then Mr. Cornwell said to me, "Miss Wheeler, I think I'm going to have someone tutor you." "Who?" "Yugi will have to tutor you." Just then my heart started to pound even faster. Oh yeah, I'm so in love! Just then Yugi walked up to serenity and said, "Hey Serenity." "Hey Yugi." "Um... why am I tutoring you?"

"I don't know, ask Mr. Cornwell." "Your not being yourself today, Is everything ok?" "Just fine, now leave me alone." "Ok, fine, bye." Said the confused little Yugi.


End file.
